Magnus the Rogue
Magnus the Rogue, more commonly referred to as Magnus, is a member of The Order of the Stone and a major character in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is voiced by Corey Feldman. He first appeared in "Assembly Required". Overview Background Magnus is an expert demolitionist and griefer. He was a part of the Order of the Stone and was the former ruler of Boom Town. He, along with the Order of the Stone, defeated the Ender Dragon. Appearance Magnus has a completely bald head with a black bandana. He has green armor with a belt half way up his body and four yellow buttons on his chest. He has brown gloves and yellow shoes. Prior to episode two, he wore a completely transparent helmet, currently in possession of Axel. His armor is presumably made of emerald. It is also possible that he used to have brown hair, as his eyebrows are brown. Personality Magnus is shown to be very stubborn, as well as egotistical. Before losing to Jesse, Magnus is nicknamed the best griefer to ever live. He is shown to become pretty much insane if you go to Boom Town, as he can be seen with fire in his eyes and trying his hardest to kill Jesse. However, that could have him just being a very good actor, as he had to make things look "legit". He has a tendency to get cocky and boast. However, he also offered to give up his armor for Jesse, though he may have just done it to gain favor with the group. Relationships Jesse Magnus and Jesse's relationship depends on the choices the player makes; if he/she takes Magnus' side in important situations, they will be on good terms, otherwise, Magnus will be very suspecting of Jesse. Axel Axel and Magnus are similar in many ways and share a love of griefing. Magnus appreciates this; however, he thinks Axel to sometimes be annoying and a bit of a dork. Olivia Magnus and Olivia do not interact much. However, in the debates between him and Ellegaard, Olivia always takes Ellegaard's side, which annoys him. Reuben Magnus has been shown to be a somewhat unkind to Reuben, for he tried to launch him in The Death Bowl possible to injure him, but Axel catches him. However, if Magnus is alive in episode 4, he will be saddened by Reuben's death. Gabriel the Warrior Magnus and Gabriel are both members of The Order of the Stone. They defeated The Ender Dragon together and are good friends. Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer Magnus and Ellegaard are both members of The Order of the Stone. They defeated the Ender Dragon together. However, they do not get along. They frequently argue and strongly disagree, much to the annoyance of the other members of the group. However, after Ellegaard is killed (determinant) by The Wither Storm, Magnus begins to miss Ellegaard, while Ellegaard continues to insult him fondly if Magnus is killed, although she is still shown being genuinely sad about his death. Killed Victims The list below shows the victims Magnus has killed: *Ender Dragon (Alongside The Order of the Stone; Zapped Out of Existence) *Many hostile mobs Death (Determinant) Killed By *Wither Storm (Caused) *Jesse (Indirectly Caused) When Jesse is going to use the Formidi-Bomb on the Wither Storm, Magnus and Ellegaard will offer their armor. If the player chooses to use Magnus' armor, he will be thrown by the Wither Storm into a tree and die due to him not having armor to protect himself. Quotes Trivia *In "Assembly Required", he isn't wearing his helmet like he does in "The Order of the Stone", similar to Ellegaard, Soren, and Ivor. **In several Boom Town banners, he is wearing a hat, despite never being seen wearing it. *Ironically, even though Magnus is known as the best griefer that ever lived, it was Soren who made the most destructive weapon ever. Interestingly, Magnus will scoff at the idea of the Formidi-Bomb when Ellegaard brings it up. *In Episodes 4 and 5, Axel wears a helmet that Magnus was seen to wear in the flashback of Episode 1. *Magnus loses his title as the King of Boom Town regardless of whether or not Jesse goes looking for him in "Assembly Required", since Axel will take the crown if Jesse doesn't. *If Magnus dies, his last words to Soren are "At least I finally got to be a real hero, right?", foreshadowing the reveal of The Order of the Stone as fakes. *If Jesse takes Magnus' armor, Axel will wear his helmet instead of Jesse. *If Magnus dies, there will be banners of Magnus from Boom Town hanging in the Order Hall in Episode 5. *Magnus seems to be left-handed, as he held a TNT block with his left hand in Soren's story. *He is the only character who has ears. Gallery Magnus.png|Magnus in the flashback in episode 1. Imagemagnusrogue.jpg|Magnus walking out of his room in the flashback in "The Order of the Stone". Banner2.jpg|Magnus' Banner in Boom Town. MagnusAmulet.png|Magnus with the Amulet. Magnus .jpeg|Magnus with Axel, Jesse, and Reuben. Death Bowl Announcer.PNG.jpg|Magnus with the Death Bowl Announcer and Jesse. Reuben confronting Magnus.jpeg|Magnus with Reuben (Pig) at the Death Bowl. Maxresdefault1.jpg Returning form boomtown.jpeg|Magnus looking at the Temple of The Order of the Stone. Imagemagnuslol.jpg|Magnus talking to Jesse. Jesse with Olivia image.jpeg|Magnus confronting Ellegaard. AR Magnus Cropped.png|Magnus in the Temple. Imagemagnus2.jpg|Magnus in the Old Order's Temple. Mcsm ep2 Magnus.png|Magnus in the Old Order's Temple. MagnusNoArmor.jpeg|Magnus without armor. Horizon33 26-11-2016 3-32-15.jpg|Magnus getting hit by the Witherstorm. (Determinant) MagnusDying.png|Magnus moments before succumbing to his injuries. Imagemagnusdepressed.jpg|Magnus in the flashback when the Ender Dragon almost killed them. Imagemagnussmiling .jpg|Magnus in the fake story that Soren told Jesse of how the Old Order took down the Ender Dragon. Imagemagnusthegreat.jpg|Magnus giving a Wither Star to Jesse. (Determinant) F008FB64-A6D3-4395-A1A5-86A0C490ED15.jpeg Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Determinant Characters Category:Humans Category:Boom Town Category:Griefers Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased